


The Milkman

by somekindofseizure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, MSR, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From two prompts:  "Kiss me" and "I think we need to talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milkman

It was three in the morning, not that that was any kind of excuse.  They had been staking out The Milkman at his hideaway in the middle of nowhere for eight hours.  Not the actual milkman.  A guy who visited housewives in the morning and left terrifying packages on their doorsteps.

Mulder would have caught it, but he had been distracted watching Scully sleep.  They were supposed to nap in shifts to give their eyes brief periods of rest, that way a fresh pair was always watching the suspect.  One person sleeping and the other watching them sleep was hardly a good use of manpower.

So he missed it.  And now The Milkman was coming towards them. If Mulder started the car and drove off, surveillance would be over.  The Milkman would know he was being watched; he might move the whole operation, he might go into hiding.  He needed to make The Milkman think they were there for some other reason.

He tapped Scully’s shoulder. “Scully… Scully,” he said hastily. She stirred, grunting, and lilted further to the right.  He reached for her thigh and shook it.  He could span it with his hand, though he tried hard not to notice.

“Wake up.”  She sat up calmly and opened her eyes, grumpy and alert. Scully didn’t like to be caught sleeping.  It was like some kind of primal instinct.

“What’s the matter?” But before he could answer, she squinted out at the road, saw that The Milkman was marching toward them, straight up the middle of the street.  “Isn’t that him?  Go, Mulder, drive.”

“No.  We’ll have to start all over.”

“Surveillance won’t be as useful to us if we’re dead.  Come on, go.”

“Kiss me,” he said. She looked at him for a moment like he was crazy, but the line between her eyebrows faded quickly as she understood him.

“We could be lovers having an affair,” he explained, just in case.  She nervously licked her lips, unsealing them with her tongue.  He put his left hand on her right cheek to prepare her, to reassure her.  He felt the indented stripes along her skin where she’d leaned on the seatbelt like a hammock.

“Kiss me,” he said again. This time it came out softer, less like a plan and more like a prayer.  Scully answered it with the grace of a saint, pressing her lips to his as she angled her body slightly.  She tasted like cherry lip balm and sleep, but when she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth, she tasted like nothing else. Just Scully.

“More,” she said urgently. “If we were out here conducting some kind of affair, it would be more.”  He tightened his grip around the back of her neck as she reached down to unbuckle her seatbelt.  It released her like a slingshot, propelling her body toward him as she leaned awkwardly over the stick shift.

He stroked the front of her throat with his thumb as his nose folded against her cheekbone.  She nibbled his bottom lip with her teeth, opening her eyes drowsily to look at him as she pulled away.  The sight of her eyes fluttering with pleasure two inches from his mouth set off a reflex in his hand and he had to think twice to avoid placing it on his erection.

There was a swoosh of fabric on fabric as he brushed the coat down off her shoulder.  She shook her arm cooperatively, helping him get it off. She leaned into his hand as he tried to pull her waist closer, and suddenly she was climbing into his lap, leaving the rest of the coat on her chair.

He wedged his hand between her sacrum and the steering wheel, her hips rolling gently against his hard-on.  She tossed her hair so that it flopped sexily over one side, so that not even a strand could come between them. She held his face in her hands and kissed him like the stakeout depended on it.   _That’s right, the stakeout._  He stopped abruptly, looked over her shoulder into the street.

“He gone?” she asked.

“Yes, I think he went inside.”

“He could be looking out the window.”  Mulder looked back at her, glancing briefly at the cusp of her blouse’s top button.  She was breathing hard and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“He could be,” Mulder said doubtfully.  He wanted to say more, but she was already running a hand down the front of his shirt, tugging the end of it from his pants.  He felt his trousers pet his erection as they tried to let her untuck him. He closed his eyes a moment to get control of himself and felt her hand flat against his thin white tank top, moving to his bare shoulder under the cotton as her body pressed against him. The open collar of her shirt brushed the hairs of his chest as she leaned to kiss behind his ear, run the pointy tip of her nose along the crease where it met his hairline.

In that moment, with that one action, he could see her with her clothes off.  He could see himself doing all kinds of dirty things to her. And he felt protective.

“I think we need to talk,” he said.  But she was reaching for the zipper of her pants like she could see things too.

“We don’t,” she said, taking his right hand.


End file.
